


I hear that song (and think of you)

by beebomademedoit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Waverly sings, minor 4x02 references, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Prompt: I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you.Minor references to plot up to 4x02.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I hear that song (and think of you)

18 months. 3 weeks. 4 days. 

It’s felt like a lifetime since she last saw her. Waverly Earp dancing in her kitchen to the radio, oblivious to Nicole’s watchful eyes gazing in from outside by her cruiser. It was late that night and she’d half expected Waverly to be curled up in bed by now, not making Nicole’s favorite meal while having the time of her life - well, maybe not  _ the _ time considering Nicole wasn’t there, pressed up against her, but a good time nonetheless. 

Nicole stood there for a moment just watching, in the way only a girlfriend could. Kinda creepy, but full of love and admiration. She just wanted to freeze this moment in time, and looking back on it now, she wishes she had. For who could have expected the past 18 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days.

For a while Nicole could never listen to that song. She’d turn the radio off in a panic, everything that was once blissful, dare she even think romantic, was suddenly tragic and too painful for her to bear. The song was a clear reminder that someone was missing and she had no idea how to get her back. But eventually as the days passed and the smell of Waverly on her sheets began to fade, she’d allow the song to fill the silence in her cop car or whisper off the haunted walls of the Homestead as she protected it, desperately awaiting the day her love and best friend would return to bring some cheer back into the lifeless building. 

It wasn’t the kind of song she wanted. It marked a time long forgotten, a time too precious even she didn’t know what she had when she was living in the moment. But now? 

Now standing outside the Homestead watching Waverly sway to the silent beat as she hums the tune to herself, Nicole can’t think of anything sweeter than this. 

Waverly startles at the creek of the floor as Nicole nears. She covers her mouth, embarrassed by her singing. 

“Don’t stop on my account, babe. That was beautiful.” Nicole teases, planting a kiss on Waverly’s cheek, feeling her face heat up as she blushes.

“Stop, you have to say that. You’re my….” Waverly hesitates. Can she say it? Was it official?

Nicole interrupts her rapid thought process.

“Fiance, yes. But you know me, I’m a terrible liar.” Nicole sits, facing Waverly. “So, keep singing, baby. I’m ready for my private concert.” 

Waverly giggles, crashing into Nicole’s lap to cover her face with her hands, embarrassed for being put on the spot. Nicole brushes some hair out of her face and tilts her chin up so she’s forced to look into Nicole’s eyes.

“I missed your voice, Waves. Never stop singing. Ever.” She punctuates every sentence with a kiss. At the last one, Waverly leans in for more, unwilling to go their separate ways yet.

“I missed this.” Waverly whispers. “Missed you.”

Nicole pulls Waverly in close and closes her eyes as Waverly begins a soft rendition of their song just for her. And she can feel it, her heart mending itself piece by piece after such a difficult relationship with this song. See Waverly dancing in the dark night while cooking. See herself hiding away from the familiar melody while dreaming of Waverly’s safe return. And now this, such a perfect moment she could only imagine days ago. It’s almost too much to handle. But she does because she knows in an instant it could all be gone - and knowing the Earp’s track record, it probably would. So she steals this moment for herself, completely and utterly selfishly. Savors the smell of Waverly’s freshly shampooed hair. The warmth of their bodies pressed close to each other. And listens to the crisp lullaby that drifts in and out of her ears. She can’t help herself from kissing along Waverly’s neck, up towards her jaw, and ending in a searing kiss on the lips that muffles Waverly’s words and steals both their breaths away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow my Tumblr for updates or to request a prompt (same username).


End file.
